


see you later boy

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: brighter than a blue sky [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Childhood Friends, Crossdressing, Domestic Fluff, First Aid, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Or romantic, Protective Boo Seungkwan, could be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: There was a tic that he had whenever he was nervous and Seungkwan, after many years, knew what it was. It didn’t only appear when he was anxious or upset but also when he was lying. Whether the lie was big or small, the same tic showed up.That’s how Seungkwan knew Hansol was lying when he was patching him up.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: brighter than a blue sky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890814
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	see you later boy

**Author's Note:**

> So I kinda wrote this on a whim after seeing tweets about Hongjoong in a skirt and started thinking about the rest of my faves in a skirt. So I hope you enjoy this, I might add to the series!

After knowing Hansol for such a long time, Seungkwan didn’t think anything could surprise him.

They had become friends on the playground when they were young and had stayed friends up to right now in university where they were currently roommates. It only made sense as they knew each other best, for example, Vernon knew how Seungkwan loved opening the curtains to let in sunlight so that he could feel the warmth of outside even from the inside, but Hansol didn’t feel comfortable having them wide open so they compromised and opened them just a bit. They knew each other long enough for Seungkwan to know exactly when Hansol decided to crack a joke or whine to annoy the older. Vice versa, Vernon knew Seungkwan’s coffee order better than his own and the Jeju boy’s need to always strive for something bigger and better.

Due to their close bond, when things did change, none of them got surprised easily. When Seungkwan came out to Vernon, the younger boy simply laughed and gave his support before coming out himself leading to them both laughing at how they were so anxious for no reason. This is why when Hansol revealed to Seungkwan that he liked to just wear skirts because he could, instead of bursting into a speech about how proud he was of the other for embracing his true self and having the confidence to tear down all those toxic masculine stereotypes, he simply just voiced his support and offered to beat up anyone who gave the younger grief.

The younger had a calm chilled view to life, he made decisions based on what made him happy and what he liked which was something that Seungkwan and many others admired. It meant that he hardly ever got upset or experienced any negative emotion, something many wished for, but this also meant that when he was agitated about something it was more obvious.

There was a tic that he had whenever he was nervous and Seungkwan, after many years, knew what it was. It didn’t only appear when he was anxious or upset but also when he was lying. Whether the lie was big or small, the same tic showed up.

That’s how Seungkwan knew Hansol was lying when he was patching him up.

Hansol had gone to work and then said he was going out with Jisoo after his shift ended which Seungkwan acknowledged before going back to his Netflix marathon as he had a day off today so he had nothing to do. Except, when Vernon came home, he was limping, trying to hide from Seungkwan who was in the kitchen and had a perfect view of the door. When he heard the door open, Seungkwan looked up and saw Hansol limping in, hanging his bag on the rack near the door and slipping off his shoes. Seungkwan frowned and looked down seeing that Hansol had decided to wear a skirt today, meaning he was able to see the scratches and bruises on the younger boy’s leg.

“Hey, Hansol what happened?” Seungkwan asked, moving around the counter to get closer to the boy.

Vernon froze, not realising that Seungkwan was in the room and stepping back awkwardly. 

“Oh nothing, I just tripped over uneven pavement.”

Seungkwan’s hands hovered over him and he looked over for any other injuries. After finding none apart from the ones on his leg, he grabbed Vernon’s hand and pulled him towards the bathroom. Limping after him, Vernon put more of his weight on the older boy to try and reduce the pain in his leg. 

When they reached the bathroom, Seungkwan helped him to sit down while he went to look for the first aid box. Carefully, Seungkwan rolled down Vernon’s knee-high socks so that they were out of the way while he treated his bruises. He took the ointment out and started applying it to the bruises on Hansol’s leg before paying attention to the scratches on his knees.

“How did you even fall Hansol? You look so banged up.” Seungkwan questioned as he got a plaster from the box.

“As I said, the pavement was uneven,” Hansol said, trying not to flinch whenever Seungkwan put the smallest bit of pressure on his leg.

The statement would have been believable if Seungkwan didn’t look up to see Vernon biting his lips, his tic whenever he was lying. The two held eye contact for a while, staring intensely to see who would break first. Eventually, Vernon’s eyes wavered and he turned his head away from Seungkwan knowing that the other had caught him in a lie.

“Hansol,” Seungkwan placed a comforting hand on Vernon’s uninjured knee “just tell me what happened, I’m worried.”

Sighing, Vernon turned his heads back to look into Seungkwan’s concerned eyes, the Jeju boy’s gaze searching for any traces of pain in his face.

“Somebody pushed me, that’s it.”

Immediately Seungkwan’s eyes darkened and his stare became sharp.

“Who? I’ll fight them for you.”

“I don’t know, some random guy on my way home. I didn’t even get to see his face, Kwannie it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not. Why did he push you?”

“Probably ‘cause of my skirt, I don’t know.”

“Oh in that case-“

“Don’t tell me not to wear skirts anymore,” Vernon said defensively cutting Seungkwan off “that’s what one of my colleagues said last time something like this happened. Claimed it would make things easier but I don’t care. I like wearing skirts and I’m not going to stop ‘cause of some idiot that I’ll never see again.”

“Calm down Nonie,” Seungkwan chuckled at how quick the other jumped to conclusions “I was gonna say in that case next time tell me so I can beat up anybody who gives you grief. And you should know by now that I’m not that type of person.”

“I- oh” Vernon sucked his head, feeling embarrassed that he went off so quickly “sorry for lashing out like that.”

“Please, if that’s lashing out no wonder you got so banged up. I don’t think you’ve ever even had a proper fight with someone.”

“That’s such a waste of time,” Vernon replied, watching as Seungkwan place the plaster on his knee with so much care.

“It’s not a waste of time if they deserve it” Seungkwan quipped back, closing the first aid box “okay, all done now. Unless you want me to kiss it better.”

Vernon scoffed and playfully pushed Seungkwan’s shoulder when he started making kissy faces.

“Thanks, Kwannie.” He said using the sink to get up still unable to put too much weight on his injured side.

“Don’t worry about it, what are best friends for?” Seungkwan said helping Vernon walk out the bathroom “do you want to rewatch Brooklyn 99 with me?”

“Sure why not?” Vernon answered a grin on his face as he held on to his friend.

As they sat down watching the show, Vernon couldn’t help but stare at Seungkwan, taking in his beautiful features and the melodic sound of his laughter. Seungkwan’s hand had found its way to Hansol’s thigh where he was fiddling with his skirt. Turning back to the TV, Vernon laughed along with Seungkwan, earlier pain forgotten, wishing that he could only have moments like this one forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
